fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Shooting Gallery Rewards
Risk Versus Reward: A Lesson in Mauling :With perfect aim you take your shot, scoring a direct hit on the shooting gallery's targets of hilarity. Success! As you begin to swell with pride and other ego-inflating gases, you're taken aback by a strange growling noise coming from behind the target you just struck. Oh no! Wolverine attack! :The powerful creature lunges out from behind its hiding spot, slashing at you viciously with claws that may as well be made out of, I don't know, acid or something. Acid-claws. Yeah. After mauling you thoroughly the creature disappears, leaving you to learn a valuable life lesson: risk versus reward, compadre. It's not all about tickets and wieners around here; sometimes you've just got to take your lumps like a champ. You take damage based on your level, ~2,000 at level 15 Tarty McPie :As you take aim with your tiny sausage rifle, a hotshot in a cowboy hat pushes his way onto the range. Without hesitation he fires off his clip into the targets in front of him. Bulls-eyes, all of them. Braunschweiger is expectantly impressed. :"Criminy, son, where the hell'd you learn to shoot like that?!" Heavily drenched in snark and arrogance, the kid replies. "The Pleasanton Gas Station." Following that, the pistol ace walks off, leaving you completely outclassed and outgunned. Braunschweiger looks back at you, a sympathetic gleam in his eye. "And THAT," he says with a grin, "is what I like to call getting Bratblocked." You don't get anything The Breaking Point :Sweat drips from your brow, the Elanthian sunlight stinging and dulling your sense of vision. The stress is getting to you; the frustrations of recreational target practice singeing your burdened heart with each steady beat. That's it- you can't take it anymore. :You fire your gun wildly into the air, your indecipherable yelling echoing across all of Bacon Acres. Clearly, you've reached the breaking point. Why don't you take five? Look, we'll even give you a ticket for your troubles, okay? Just...just put the toy sausage gun down. I'll tell you when I've had enough! A Shabby Shot :You take aim with the toy sausage rifle (as opposed to a real one, I guess), tracking the moving targets with an intensity airing on the side of rabid cynicism. You hold your breath, apply pressure, and pray as your tiny wiener rockets towards its target- just like they taught you in school! :Braunschweiger checks his targets before returning to the counter with a fistful of tickets. "Pretty shabby shot, ! I'm afraid you only won 10 tickets this time." A Solid Shot :You take aim with the toy sausage rifle (as opposed to a real one, I guess), tracking the moving targets with an intensity airing on the side of rabid cynicism. You hold your breath, apply pressure, and pray as your tiny wiener rockets towards its target- just like they taught you in school! :Braunschweiger checks his targets before returning to the counter with a fistful of tickets. "Not too bad, ! A solid shot like that'll earn you 25 tickets!" A Steady Shot :You take aim with the toy sausage rifle (as opposed to a real one, I guess), tracking the moving targets with an intensity airing on the side of rabid cynicism. You hold your breath, apply pressure, and pray as your tiny wiener rockets towards its target- just like they taught you in school! :Braunschweiger checks his targets before returning to the counter with a fistful of tickets. "You've got quite the steady hand, ! 50 tickets are yours!" A Stellar Shot :You take aim with the toy sausage rifle (as opposed to a real one, I guess), tracking the moving targets with an intensity airing on the side of rabid cynicism. You hold your breath, apply pressure, and pray as your tiny wiener rockets towards its target- just like they taught you in school! :Braunschweiger checks his targets before returning to the counter with a fistful of tickets and a grin on his sausage-y face. "Stellar shot, ! Perfect bulls-eye! Here, take these'100 tickets; '''they're yours!" Colby Jack :You fire off a shot, scoring a perfect bulls-eye on one of the smaller-looking targets. "Wow, , that shot was sharper than a slice of cheddar!" You turn to find a ''cheesy character admiring your handiwork. :"The name's Colby, Colby Jack. I'm the top shot around here, but I'm always on the lookout for talented youths like yourself. If you feel like giving yourself a challenge, why not try aiming for some of the smaller targets? If you're as talented as I think you are, I might just reward you for your skills." Elanthia's Top Shot :As you scan the gallery, you find yourself drawn to an almost comically minuscule target. Despite the assuredly dauting challenge it presents, you take aim. You did the math and you're pretty sure you only fired five sausage bullets, not six. One could even venture so far as to say that, well, you're feeling lucky. You take a deep breath, then fire. Bang. :"Congratulations, ! Hell of a shot!" Colby Jack appears from behind the gallery, a strange-looking gun in his hands. "On behalf of the E. R. A. (that's Elanthian Rifle Association). I would like to present you with this totally-safe-for-children firearm: The Glockwurst. May your shots fire true and fill of meaty delights." Red Target Duck Get! :You steady your aim and let a single E.S.D.A. Choice round empty from your firearm. BANG! You connect with your target, hitting it so hard that it's ripped right off its perch. It rolls to your feet, and as you bend to scoop it up, Braunschweiger nods at you carelessly. "You want that piece of junk? Take it." :Sweet! A rusty, meat juice-encrusted rubber duck with a bulls-eye on it, given to you by an anthropomorphic meat byproduct with political views you may or may not be entirely comfortable with! Just one more thing to check off of that Bucket List of yours.